With development of communications services, a network size is becoming larger, and network visualized operation and maintenance (O&M, Operation and Maintenance) becomes a main trend in user operation and maintenance. However, at present, regardless of which network operation and maintenance software is used, information acquired by a user from a topology view, of a network management system, for routine operation and maintenance is limited. The topology view presents various paths corresponding to an association relationship. For example, by means of one operation, only a service connection relationship between network elements can be viewed, but routing of a path that carries a service cannot be viewed, for example, an LSP (Label Switch Path, label switched path) connection relationship; or only the LSP connection relationship can be viewed, but the service connection relationship cannot be viewed. Consequently, a great difficulty is caused to a user's clear understanding of a network, and the user fails to have a visual learning of the network. Therefore, the user's working efficiency is low in multiple repeated operations.